


两天之间发生的事

by BadBoyBot



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyBot/pseuds/BadBoyBot
Kudos: 1





	两天之间发生的事

今天

金泰亨好奇田柾国为什么心情不好好奇了一个上午了。

田柾国今天的状态可谓是惨淡。金泰亨坐在座位上编着他那个绳子，由于太过入神，直到田柾国把篮球放在桌子下面它自动弹弹弹了几下金泰亨才发现。

“田柾国，我昨天……”，田柾国将金泰亨不自然地把绳子收进口袋的动作尽收眼底，联想到昨天在窗外看到的那一幕，联想到自己难得失眠到2点思考的那些事，田柾国惨白的面色又惨白了一些。

“早。”田柾国露出一个可谓是客套的微笑。

金泰亨一堆话在嘴边，看到田柾国这样的脸色，顿了顿，又咽了回去，“呃呃，早。”

“你觉不觉得田柾国今天很奇怪啊？”在田柾国一整天第七次在下课铃响的瞬间就溜出教室后，金泰亨戳了戳前座的朴智旻。

“是有点……”朴智旻沉思，“拉肚子了可能。”

“……”金泰亨没话说。田柾国简直太反常，可是这种反常好像只针对自己。要说反常也很暧昧，明明田柾国只是像对待普通同学那样对自己而已，甚至还多些礼貌，但金泰亨就是觉得哪里错了。

比如平时对于金泰亨来说甚至是有点负担的田柾国若有似无落在他身上的眼神，金泰亨今天忍不住借着回头看时钟偷偷看左边的田柾国，却发现田柾国只是在默默地对着课本发呆。金泰亨忍不住觉得自己的行为简直像个青春期少女，也许奇怪的不是田柾国而是他自己。

可是一整天都是一到下课就冲出去，上课铃响了才回来，这确实有点莫名其妙吧？难道是去看喜欢的女生了？金泰亨心里突然一酸，停停停！金泰亨决定今天之内一定要把事情搞清楚，在自己发疯之前。

昨天

田柾国是个很怕冷的人。眼下他站在校门口，周围的雪融化成液体吸热，雪水蒸发成水蒸气又在吸热，田柾国觉得自己体温可能被吸得只剩23度8左右。他的脚下有一团东西蠢蠢欲动，可不就是他蠢蠢的双胞胎弟弟田正国。

田柾国低头踢踢田正国的屁股，田正国抬起头，露出手里抱着的巨大雪球，做工严谨，看起来能把人砸成脑震荡。田柾国愣了半秒，倒不是因为雪球，而是田正国流着鼻涕，看起来只有5岁的脸。田柾国看了看自己的手，的确也是5岁的手。5岁的自己是怎么知道融化吸热这种知识的？随即田柾国意识到自己又在做同一个梦。雪地传来沙沙的脚步声，田柾国顺着来者的白色裙子抬眼往上看，那分明是一个小男孩，精致的五官却和身上的白色裙子相得益彰。在田正国把他的魔爪伸向那条飘飘的白色裙子时，有人在叫住了他——

“田正国” 

奇怪，这小子聋了？为什么动作都不带停一下？

“田，这个字是什么？田这个国。”田柾国被一肘子撞回了现实。迷迷糊糊睁开眼，金泰亨的白衬衫也撞进了他的眼睛。田柾国这才回到现实。

关于名字被叫错这件事，田柾国已经习惯。在外人眼里，他们兄弟俩的名字取得很妙，甚至带点玄学预言性质。田正国端端正正地做组长班长学生会长，仿佛一身正气压住了这个名字，而自己，田柾国吹了吹刘海，靠在班级后墙，他就不明白了，本来就坐在最后一排，被罚站到教室后面也只是一步之遥，这种惩罚是有什么必要。

田柾国早就学会不在乎被认错或叫错名字的事情，但是某次看到自己作业本上被写得很自信的“田 怔 国”三个大字时，还是随着中间的那个字心悸了一番。

“哦，”金泰亨看田柾国在看作业本，了然道：“课代表说你作业忘写名字了，我帮你写的，嘿嘿。”

有什么好嘿的，田柾国现在想想还是没好气，目光轻飘飘地顺着金泰亨的发旋滑到他脖颈间的碎发，又突然觉得在这里站着也没那么糟。

“你怎么又搁教室后面站着呢？”

田柾国踱回座位，从包里掏出耳机戴上打开了游戏，仿佛自己身后那个跟自己长得一模一样的人是个空气是个屁。没想到田正国直接靠在了自己课桌旁边，也不管窗外有路人像看猴似的看着二人，自顾自地叨叨着：“你帮帮我吧，哥哥不应该帮帮弟弟吗？只会耽误你五分钟。”

这个时候就知道喊哥了。田柾国眼睛都没抬一下。

“哇，真的好神奇啊？”金泰亨的声音从旁边传了过来。

田柾国玩游戏的手顿了一秒，正想着要回答什么，金泰亨声音又降低了两个分贝道：“啊我吓到你了吗？你别害羞啊啊，你怎么了？”

“哈？”田柾国抬头看了眼靠在自己桌子边的田正国，发现他低着头耳朵通红，支支吾吾说不出一句话。

天啊。田柾国无语，不知道田正国是撞了什么邪来这一出。只好叹了口气把这小子拎了出去。

“……”直到站在走廊，田柾国还能感受到金泰亨从教室中传来的关切的目光。

“你要干嘛，放学后为什么没空？”

田正国这时脸色恢复了正常：“我不是说了么，今天起我要参加手工兴趣小组。”

这是人话吗？田柾国一个篮球部的听到这种理由只觉得在鬼扯。“不说实话就别求我了。”

“哥，”田正国目光真挚，“我要追求真爱。”

真爱，田柾国站在操场旁的树边，校服扣子扣到最上面一个，有那么点呼吸困难。

怎么说呢，本来以为自己应该会嘲讽田正国这个流鼻涕的小屁孩说出真爱两个字，没想到心底却生出一点羡慕和悸动。这种心悸的感觉又有点让他联想到田怔国这三个字。

“那个……”一个脆生生的声音在身后响起。田柾国转身，一个矮矮的女生有点犹豫地往前挪了半步，“没想到你真的会来……”

田柾国也跟着有点别扭，不知道自己的头发现在是什么样的？像不像他那个傻蛋弟弟？可能有点乱。

“谢谢你，但是我已经有喜欢的人了。”田柾国想象着田正国的语气。顿了顿又加了一句：“你值得去找一个真正喜欢你的人。”

短暂的沉默后，女生缓慢地点点头，走了。

这么轻松就结束了？田柾国觉得连5分钟都没花到。

没想到女生走开了一米又回过了头，“你不是他吧？”

田柾国哽住。

“可能他以为我只是很肤浅地喜欢他。”女生自嘲地笑笑：“但我挺认真的，起码不会认错人。”

田柾国想着搞砸了，莫名有种做了坏人的心情。脑子里乱七八糟地回放着那个女生的话在学校乱走，突然就想见见金泰亨，怀着碰运气的心情走到教室后门，却发现教室里正在上课。田柾国迟疑地往前走了两步，讲台上美术老师正举着几根绳子讲解着怎么把它们编起来。这门课倒是没像田柾国想的那般一屋子女生叽叽喳喳。大家都挺安静地做自己的东西，还包括好几个男生。

还包括，田柾国目光移向了自己的桌子，金泰亨恨不得多长出一只手来拽住不听话的绳子，一旁的田正国善解人意地伸出一只手摁住了那根红色绳子。

田柾国记得那个雪天，他和田正国手牵着手站在幼儿园门口等着，时不时路过一些大妈阿姨稀奇地说：“哎呀，双胞胎，好可爱。”小朋友们一批一批地被门口的这些大爷大妈叔叔阿姨接回去了，像托运的行李被主人拎回家。

最后只剩他们两只一模一样的行李，没人了，保安都要下班了。田正国滚了两个一模一样的大雪球在一边，没有头，可能在他心里他和他哥就是这种形象。

田柾国一阵一阵地发抖，尽管身上套了两件毛衣，一件厚棉服，但是里面的身体却一点一点地失去温度。就在他快要撑不住的时候，园长拎着她的孙女来了，不对，不是孙女，可是为什么穿着裙子？园长伸出暖暖的手捂着田柾国冻得几乎发紫的脸，“小国，别害怕。等回家了我再跟你慢慢说。”糟糕，田柾国觉得事情即将变得更加糟糕。这时，园长的孙女突然发出一声惊呼，田柾国努力撑起眼皮，发现白花花的雪地里田正国手里拽着半条白裙子。

原来她是男的。这是被爹妈双双放弃抚养权的那天，田柾国发烧到昏过去之前脑子里最后的念头。

外面传来开门声，田柾国躺在床上等了等，田正国没有过来问那个女生的事。

换在以前，田柾国是理解田正国的。拖拖拉拉不是他的风格，多余的事他也不会做。喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢。实际上，这样的性格多少让田正国的成长过程有点磕磕绊绊。田柾国不知道自己在对田正国的心痛里包含了百分之多少对自己的心痛。导致他对兄弟间的温情表达有点起鸡皮疙瘩，但又确实像在保护自己的某一部分一样保护田正国的那一点任性。

然而今天他却突然有点理解那个远远处于他们兄弟结界之外的女孩子了。即使她的面目已经模糊了，但是那份心酸好像随着操场上的风传进了田柾国的心脏。田柾国甚至是有点在替那个女生谴责田正国的薄情了。

“田柾国，”田正国站在门外，“要吃拉面吗？”

“……干嘛？吃过了？还是饿过头了？”田正国被猛然拉开门的田柾国惊到，这才想到要问：“啊对了，那件事，怎么样了？”

田柾国正要回答彻底搞砸了，目光却被沙发上搁着的一件校服外套吸引了。

“这校服是谁的？”胸口上的名牌写着金泰亨。

“这个，额，就是……”田正国突然结巴了起来，“今天上完手工课天已经黑了，然后我打了两个喷嚏，然后，那个，坐在我旁边的同学给我的，他说反正他穿着嫌热。”

今天

下午的最后一节课是体育课。金泰亨冲到操场看到田柾国已经孤零零地立在操场中间了，一时间觉得自己仿佛一名怨妇，又觉得田柾国看着有点可怜。不管原因是什么，田柾国被烦恼控制的样子是确切的。

金泰亨刚站到田柾国的身边，田柾国就被体育老师喊出列了，没一会远远地从器材室运了一车篮球回来。今天的课大概是练篮球。

体育课真正的自由活动之前总要做一些机械练习，按照队列两两组队进行弱智的篮球传接球。

金泰亨向后转，对面是田柾国，呵呵，这下看你往哪逃，金泰亨os。

没想到田柾国举手报告：老师，我肚子好痛。

体育老师a.k.a测谎仪眯了眯眼睛：肚子痛的话，下午放学也别来打球了。

金泰亨：苍天有眼。

金泰亨传球力度带着愤怒，几乎可以说是在砸球。田柾国接到飞过来的球缓了缓，这才在今天之中端正地看了金泰亨第一次。金泰亨愤怒得莫名其妙，也可以看出他本人对自己的愤怒也很困惑。球被田柾国在自己手间轻飘飘地抛了一下，才不痛不痒地传了回去。

金泰亨接住这毫无力度的一球，感觉自己愤怒的程度又上了一层。你在这逗猫呢？凭什么田柾国自顾自地烦恼，自顾自地保持距离，最后愤怒的只有他金泰亨？

田柾国又接住金泰亨的暴力传球，觉得自己这个方向被某处一束火辣辣的目光盯着，顺着看了过去，原来一起用操场上体育课的还有田正国那个班。

似乎是被看的人发现了，田正国慌忙地把目光移开了，这一幕似曾相识。田柾国转回头时顺手把手里的球也扔了出去。扔出去了才发现金泰亨没在看球，竟然也在看田正国的方向。

砰，金泰亨的下巴被球砸得闷声一响。田柾国吓了一跳，走上前时才想到，与刚刚那一幕如出一辙的是每次自己看金泰亨被他发现的时候。

金泰亨捂着下巴，嘴角已经被蹭出了血：“你能不能集中点？”

对不起。田柾国此刻心很痛，已经在幻想自己50岁时独身前往金泰亨和田正国的温馨小家里过圣诞节的场景。

金泰亨看着他木木的样子就气不打一处来，等看到田柾国被推得往后几步时，他才意识到自己用了全力狠狠推了面前的人一把。

田柾国表情终于发生了变化，“你推我？”

金泰亨眼看田柾国终于露出了便秘一般的痛苦之外的表情：“干嘛？推的就是你！”

田柾国简直委屈到了极点，他狠狠地揪住金泰亨的领子，“刚刚是你走神了！被砸到也是活该！”

什么玩意儿，难道不是你田柾国先传球不好好传，往不知道哪儿看不知道哪个姑娘的吗？金泰亨把句子简略成一个头槌。田柾国的鼻血缓缓滑了下来，金泰亨感觉自己的头痛也很快乐。

田柾国气疯了，一脚把金泰亨绊倒在地，他妈的，随便就把外套送给才见了几次面的田正国，对我就是这样用头砸我，老子也很怕冷啊？

田柾国的拳头高高地举着，金泰亨平时那件刺得田柾国眼睛痛的白衬衫此刻被蹭的灰沉沉的，领口还渗透着几滴自己的鼻血，田柾国的鼻血还在往下滴，滴在了金泰亨的脖子上，金泰亨的下巴仰着，眼神里竟然带着点期待。

直到体育老师吹着哨子冲了过来，田柾国的拳头也没有落下来，因为他发现自己居然硬了，此情此景，他压在金泰亨的软软的肚子上，硬了。

田柾国觉得自己可能是无药可救了。

今天

田正国赶到医务室时，已经放学有一会了，因为他还绕回教室取了金泰亨的外套。

“睡着了？”

田正国听到田柾国的声音，顿住了开门的动作。

“……”田柾国默默地看着金泰亨紧紧抿着的嘴唇和一抖一抖的睫毛，知道他在装睡。

“刚刚对不起，然后这一整天也对不起。”

“不过你没接到那个球也确实是因为你走神，而且你现在疑似脑震荡也不能怪我吧，只能说我头的硬度比较高……”田柾国看着金泰亨露在外面的那只手拳头握紧了。

沉默了一会，田柾国没头没脑地说：“其实我也很怕冷的。”

金泰亨这才睁开眼，静静地看着田柾国。

他的眼神总是像小动物，既有无条件的信任，又隐约带着期待。田柾国突然觉得自己舍不得再让金泰亨、舍不得让他们两个人再多等一秒了。

夕阳透过两个人之间的距离落在站在门口的田正国的脸上。然后光束慢慢地、慢慢地变窄，直到田柾国的嘴唇碰到金泰亨的，对方像是害羞了，一机灵往后缩了缩，接着又伸出一直藏在被子下的手，搂上了田柾国的脖子，张开嘴咬田柾国的下唇，小心地加深了这个吻。

田正国看到金泰亨的手一直很紧张地握着，手心里的红绳露出了一小节，落在田柾国的黑色头发间。

又过了一段时间田柾国才出了医务室的门，田正国正靠在对面的楼梯口，像是在等着，见他来了，冲他招了招手。

田柾国定了定心神，想着怎么样才能把这件事好好说明白，没想到刚走到了田正国面前，田正国倒是抢先一步：“哥现在在觉得对不起我吧？”

“啊？”

“哥还记得小时候那天吗？”田正国自顾自地说着，“雪下得很大的那天，你烧晕过去了。虽然园长奶奶那段时间一直来家里照顾，但是我真的吓死了。以前我觉得不管怎么样，只要有你在我就不是一个人，那几天我真的害怕了，我以为你要死了。”

“正国啊…”田柾国想着，或许他忧虑的事情，田正国从很久之前就开始忧虑了。

“哥一直喜欢金泰亨吧？”田正国吸了吸鼻子，“你可能不知道，从很小的时候开始你就开始强迫自己犹豫着做那些像大人的事，可是哥，我们只差了5分钟。”

“有时候你没必要逼自己做成熟的那一个的，田柾国。去做自己想做的事吧。”

田正国觉得此刻说出这样的话的自己实在是有点酷，有点他哥田柾国的样子了。


End file.
